The Fate of Herbert P. Bear
The Fate of Herbert P. Bear is a fanfiction story written by MarioFan65. It was released on October 20. 2019. Characters *Aunt Arctic *Jet Pack Guy *Gary the Gadget Guy *Rookie *Dot *Cadence *Franky *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Klepto *Destructobot *Pizza Chef *Check Penguin *Rory *Hector the Director *Test Bots (mentioned) Transcript (In Herbert's Mountain Lab, nine years after failing to break down the Ski Lodge and after all the failed plans to stop the penguins, Herbert is sitting on his rock throne while Klutzy is playing his little video game on the mat) *Herbert: Operation: Tri-umph have failed us to change the island forever. After the machine sink down to the rink, failing to freeze the island up and trying to capture the puffles. I must make one more chance to end the penguins' fate for misery. *stand up* I am going to conquer the whole entire island! Klutzy, my secret weapon will be 10 times as powerful as that Protobot from 4014 and it will throw all the penguins off the island to get eaten off by leopard seals. *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: You and me, we're going to rock this day tonight like it's Friday the 13th. This is what i needed. *reveal the Destructobot* The most powerful weapon that will end their lives before they try to escape the island. *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: Ah, i almost forgot. My seaweed pizza to go. *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: After we destroy this island, we will create a new one. Bringing all the polar bears over, rebuilding what i wanted to make since 2012 and rename this island to Club Polar Bear. *evil laugh* (At the EPF Command Room, Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy discuss with the agents at the table during a meeting) *Aunt Arctic: It's almost the time to move on. We will still have our EPF going and new headquarters will be waiting for us at the other island. *Rookie: Is there a possible way to bring back the PSA? The PSA was the best part of the island and no offense that the PSA blew up with the Popcorn Explosion along with the Sport Shop a few years ago. *Aunt Arctic: Rookie, we already merged with the EPF and our new island is going to be where the EPF is standing. *Jet Pack Guy: All jet packs are fueled with Cream Soda, all thanks to a fellow agent who worked hard on tracking down Herbert P. Bear. *Dot: We're moving to get away with Herbert. But why are we moving in the first place. *Aunt Arctic: As you may know, since 2007, there have been a coin vault problem at the Gift Shop. One of the suspects has a white fur leading on the top of the building. Then another one came along when the Ski Hill caused a incident with the trapped penguins. The monster was there with the white fur which turned out to be Herbert and Klutzy around that time. *Gary: I grab the crab from a net and created a question machine where the penguins can ask a question to a crab. But it didn't work out as expected. *Aunt Arctic: Because, crabs don't talk Gary. *Gary: Oh, right. Crabs don't talk in real life. I wonder why they don't have a mouth like ours. *Jet Pack Guy: We do. We eat, we talk and we lick with our tongues. *Gary: Licking with lollipops? Aren't we suppose to discuss about agent works? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. Be prepared, if Herbert strikes back. We'll get our weapons ready for action to save the island one last time. *Dot: One last time to save the island. *Rookie: Saving the island is just going to be like saving the world when Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal are around, just like in the Stage play from 2007. *Gary: Good old days. People dressed up as Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal every Halloween. *Jet Pack Guy: All cameras are set on the trees to spy on the polar bear. (Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab, Herbert charge the Destructobot while Klutzy set up his lunch on the microwave) *Herbert: Klutzy, off the microwave. You're gonna heat yourself with burn. *Klutzy: *jump to the ground* *Herbert: Only 10 minutes til the end of the island. Destructobot will destroy the cities and end the EPF once and for all. Next, we'll kick the old penguin out of his Dojo and grab the amulet to become the most powerful polar bear on this entire antarctic. Aunt Arctic, i am coming for you. (At the Pizza Parlor, the Pizza Chef bring in the pizzas and place them on the table) *Pizza Chef: Pizza is served. *Blue Penguin: Alright. *Pink Penguin: Neat and perfect. *Pizza Chef: Be careful. It's pretty hot. Hot as seaweed pizza. *Check Penguin: Check please? *Pizza Chef: Coming right up. (Rory is in his seat, working on his laptop to check on Herbert's schemes on camera) *Rory: Oh no. This is not going well for the end of the day. *Cadence: *enter the place* Hello there Rory. We were suppose to have a talk at the pizza place like you promise. *Rory: *close his laptop* Oh, Cadence. You're here. Please have a seat. *Cadence: Okay. I did not expect to sit with a fan like you. *Rory: Did not expect to sit with one of the most popular singers on Club Penguin Island. *Cadence: Rory, before we move to the new island, we need to set up our future tours and try to bring in your construction workers to set up the show on one of the areas on the new island. *Rory: When our crew is ready to move, the show is about to begin development. *Cadence: I thought of a dance contest where penguins would sit on two sides and have a little dance-off like we did with the Dance Contest at the Night Club. *Rory: I like the sound of it. We need to build you a new music studio at the new island. *Cadence: Me and the Penguin Band are excited about the new home. We'll be ready to face new faces and new challenges around the next few years. *Rory: You know when the show is going to be a success. *Cadence: The party will still go on like the 2000s. *Rory: You said it girl. We can travel across the world get among new fans all over the planet. *Cadence: Do we need new fans to get their attention? *Rory: If your performance is great, then you'll get new fans from your fanbase. *Cadence: I'm going to tell the Penguin Band about this. (Back at the EPF Command Room, Gary set up his coffee as Jet Pack Guy watches the TV screens with cameras all over the island) *Jet Pack Guy: No polar bear has crossed this path. *Aunt Arctic: Or not. Herbert has a big machine in the works and planning to kick us all out. *Jet Pack Guy: That's impossible. He's waiting for us to fight. But we won't give up on his infamous schemes. *Aunt Arctic: His tricks and pranks aren't powerful enough to blow up the EPF like he did to the PSA last time when the Sport Shop blew up. *Jet Pack Guy: We're gonna tell the agents about this when their break time is over. (Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab, the Destructobot is charged up and ready to activate) *Herbert: Destructobot is 100% complete. This bot is suppose to be 10 times better than that Protobot from 2008. Klutzy, i think we gotta get into the mecha to get him moving. *???: *knock on the door* *Herbert: Drat. The agents are here. It's too late now because, no one is gonna stop us on a emergency mission. *???: *enter the room* *Herbert: Klepto, it's you. I did not expect to see you there. *Klepto: *crossed claws* *Herbert: Klepto, make this bot the most powerful robot in the entire universe and we'll finish what Protobot has started! *Klepto: *get into he computer to add in a special virus power to the robot* *Herbert: Klepto, no. That virus is going to make him crazy. *Klepto: *speak crab* *Herbert: So you're saying this power will make the bot destroy everything on the island, huh? *Klepto: *speak crab* *Herbert: Good. You know that i don't speak crab. Time to end this island into tiny snow pieces. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto get on to Destructobot and activate the robot to get him moving by destroying the entrance to the mountain lab) *Herbert: EPF! I am coming for you! (While Destructobot started moving, Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy saw a video in the EPF Command Room with Destructobot running to the Town Center) *Jet Pack Guy: It's time. Sweet Revenge is here. *Aunt Arctic: Everyone! We got an emergency. We are facing Code Red. *Gary: Code Red? *Rookie: Herbert is striking back with a bigger robot this time. *Aunt Arctic: It's big like a yeti. We need to bring the weapons and stop this robot from destroying our home. (Destructobot jump into the trees as Herbert turn on the speaker to make an announcement to the island) *Herbert: Ahem! Attention everyone. May i have all the penguins stand up? Good, greetings my precious friends. Since you're all leaving without me. All i gotta say that i'm sorry. I'm sorry for wrecking everything i have done in the past. I know you all don't like me when i tried to pull a trick on you. For now on, this robot is going to destroy everything you love! *Klepto: *press the button to make Destructobot plasma blast on the snow* *Penguins: *scream and run* *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha! Have a nice day. The end is near. A new era is going to start soon without the penguins. (Cadence and Rory watch the incident with a bunch of penguins running from Destructobot) *Cadence: What is going on? *Rory: That big robot is going to destroy the whole island. What kind of crazy penguin would invent all of this to blow us all up? *Hector: The action is going crazy. You all gotta run for your lives! *Cadence: I almost forgot. I am a EPF agent. *Rory: What? *Cadence: I'm going in. *Hector: Wait up Cadence. What about the songs? (The EPF agents climb into the top of the Everyday Phoning Facility to set their targets on Destructobot) *Aunt Arctic: Hold your fires. Ready, aim, and shoot! *EPF Agents: *shoot their bullets to Destructobot* (The bullets shoot at Destructobot, leading attention to the three baddies) *Herbert: Ugh! Penguins. I knew they were going to fire on me. I need to end their date now. *move the bot to the building* (Destructobot walks up to the building where he looks at the EPF agents) *Aunt Arctic: Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire, it's about one last time we meet again. *Herbert: Aunt Arctic. After years of destroying my plans. I'm going to tell your butt a lesson and all of your friends will be sorry. *Rookie: Herbert, remember the time when i lead my old Spy Phone to you? You escaped and i wanted to save your life. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't you dare talk about that tragedy Rookie. *Rookie: Sorry. I wanted to make sure that he's in a better place like the North Pole. *Herbert: So you're trying to make a deal, huh? *Aunt Arctic: There is no time for your games. This ends here. Fire the rockets! *Jet Pack Guy: Bulletproof! *shoot the rocket at Destructobot* *Destructobot: *damage from the blast* *Herbert: No! Leave us all alone! *slap the penguins to the ground* *Rookie: What a mess. *Gary: Gosh, this is worse than finding the Test Bots all over the island. *Herbert: You cannot defeat me. *Destructobot: *shoot thunder balls all over the island* *Aunt Arctic: *use her laser gun to blast at Destructobot* *Herbert: It's going down. Now smash! *Destuctobot: *smash the EPF agents* *Aunt Arctic: *use the force field to block the attack* *Jet Pack Guy: Whoa. How can you do that? *Aunt Arctic: New powers, all thanks to the technology from the future of 4014. *Rookie: That Doom Drone is going down. Take a snowball with you! *throw a snowball at Destructobot* Nope, didn't work as expected. *Herbert: How dumb is that penguin? He'll never learn. EVER! *control Destructobot to kick Rookie* *Rookie: *get hit on the tree* Oof. *Aunt Arctic: Start shooting your targets to the black and green robot. *EPF Agents: *start shooting lasers at Destructobot* *Destructobot: *get hit by the lasers* *Klutzy: *scared* *Herbert: I cannot lose. You'll never defeat me in perfect! *laser on the beach* *Aunt Arctic: It's lasering on the beach, which means it's going to tear down the Lighthouse. *Jet Pack Guy: I got this one coming. *throw gadget bombs at Destructobot* *Herbert: Gosh, you can't beat me with your own gadgets. *Cadence: Stop right there! *Herbert: Huh? Who is this teenager? *Cadence: Wait til you see the power of rock! *use her guitar to distract Destructobot* *Destructobot: *in pain* *Aunt Arctic: Cadence. how did you get into the scene? *Destructobot: *flame on the trees* *Jet Pack Guy: The bot is burning up the trees. *Destructobot: Time to roast them up like chickens. *???: *throw a toxic bomb at Destructobot* *Destructobot: *damaged from the toxic* *Herbert: Gah! We're being hit. *Dot: Whoa, who is this agent? *???: You may not believe me. I have been hiding out my personality for years and i'm about to reveal my identity for you. I am Franky. *walk to reveal his appearance* *Cadence: Franky, you're a EPF agent too? *Franky: Yes. I secretly worked with the EPF to train my skills on stopping Herbert. But now i finally got the chance to defeat his weak little robot. *Aunt Arctic: Glad to have you join the game. *Herbert: You'll never catch a relationship on a long diet. *control Destructobot to capture Franky and Cadence* *Cadence: Ah! *Franky: Help us! *Rookie: Cadence! Franky! No! Herbert is capturing them. We gotta do something. *Aunt Arctic: We cannot give up. Everyone, follow me. *Jet Pack Guy: Chase after that big robot. (The EPF agents follow Destructobot all the way from the Wilderness and to the remains of Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Home sweet home. I'm going to teach you a lesson when i get your heads chop up like pigs. *Cadence: You cannot do this. *Franky: Let us go you big fur of a bear. *Herbert: I'm a polar bear, not a panda. I hate your songs and i hate to cover my ears every time your music plays. *Cadence: You got a problem with music? *Herbert: Yes! It's hurting my ears so much that it hurt like drums. You're all crystals. *Aunt Arctic: *shoot a rocket at Destructobot* *Destructobot: *drop Cadence and Franky* *Herbert: Hey! Who hit my big robot up?! *Cadence and Franky: *land down and pound together* Pound it. *Aunt Arctic: Herbert, you are no longer crossing the line. *Herbert: The fate is here. Now burn! *EPF Agents: *shoot Destructobot with the plasma beams* *Herbert: Let's see how your little toys work. *Destructobot: *punch the ground* *Jet Pack Guy: We're not eager enough to defeat him. We're doomed from the end. *Herbert: Time to squish you all like bugs! (Two superheroes fly through Destructobot and destroy the robot with their powers* *Herbert: No! How could this be happening to me?! *grab the two crabs and jump off to escape* *Aunt Arctic: The robot is going to fall on us. *Dot: *jump and kick Destructobot to the mountain lab* *Herbert: *land down* My home! You destroy my home the second time. How dare you?! *Aunt Arctic: Sorry Herbert, you're busted for us. (Two superheroes land down, turned out to be Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal* *Shadow Guy: Freeze! You're under arrest. *Herbert: Under arrest? You can't arrest me. You're a superhero, not a cop. *Gamma Gal: You need to go. They're suppose to leave and you're just harassing them for no reason. *Herbert: I just want to kill you all! No mercy! *run and punch Shadow Guy* *Shadow Guy: Ugh. My beak. *Gamma Gal: Shadow! *Aunt Arctic: Agents, get him! *Herbert: *fight the EPF agents, knocking them and kicking them around the same time* *Klutzy and Klepto: *run to the mountain lab* *Rookie: *fight Herbert* *Herbert: *slap Rookie* Hey, stop that. *Rookie: Can i have my old Spy Phone back? *Herbert: Too bad. None of you guys use phones like this anymore. *punch Rookie* The PSA has been disbanded! *Dot: Over here Herbert. *Herbert: Ah ha. A role-playing model. I like this. *Dot: *throw snowballs at Herbert* *Herbert: Stupid snowballs* *Dot: *jump and grab Herbert* *Herbert: Hey. *Dot: Got your neck. *Herbert: Back off fashion designer. *punch Dot* *Dot: Gosh darn it. *Herbert: Ah ha, now it's time to farce my claws to the next level. *???: Puffles, go. *Herbert: Huh? Who said that? (A group of Brown Puffles came to trip over Herbert like a stampede) *Herbert: No! Stupid puffles. Make the stampede stop! *Puffle Handler: Did anyone miss my call? *Jet Pack Guy: PH, you're late. Herbert is trying to destroy the island and we need you for the mission. *Puffle Handler: I was looking everywhere for you guys until the incident happen. *Herbert: Stop playing with me. I will give up, i promise. *Shadow Guy: Let's see how things go. *shoot a dark beam at Herbert* *Herbert: Ouch! *Gamma Gal: *psychic blast on Herbert* Psychic blast. *Herbert: I hate superheroes more than agents. *Aunt Arctic: Okay, now he's inside of his mountain lab. I'm going to teach him a lesson. *Jet Pack Guy: Go ahead boss. We're counting on you. *Aunt Arctic: One last time. (On the destroyed mountain lab, Herbert stand up as he grab the hammer, preparing his attack to Aunt Arctic) *Herbert: Miss, look at the hammer. *Aunt Arctic: Hammers don't talk to you in real life. By the way, you failed Operation: Tri-umph and all of your operations you have failed to succeed. Your MascBots didn't work out well along with your little Herbot from the Halloween Party of 2015. *Herbert: So you don't wanna fight? *Aunt Arctic: We will. You got anything to say? *Herbert: Arctic, let me just say that, i'm sorry for all the actions i caused since 2008. I was a rough and mean polar bear back at my old homeland. When i was young, we freeze to death and we have no food to find and all we did is hide under the snow during the snowstorm. *Aunt Arctic: You wanted to destroy us just to keep the island warm from your dream? *Herbert: Oh yes. I would never destroy all the penguins in the life. What would i say i would destroy the penguins. No, no, no. That doesn't make sense. *Aunt Arctic: No tricks, no pranks. *Herbert: No tricks this time. It's time to put the past behind my fur. *place the hammer down* *Aunt Arctic: You're giving up your villain self, are you? *Herbert: Let's make some grace and make peace to the two species together. *Aunt Arctic: As long you shake fins with me. *Herbert: *shake Aunt Arctic's fin* Just like the old wind says. *Aunt Arctic: You have ended your villain days. Now all you gotta do is apologize to the EPF. *Herbert: *evil laugh* *Aunt Arctic: What's wrong? Did something funny pop up out of your head? *Herbert: Never! *throw Aunt Arctic to the wall* *Aunt Arctic: Ouch. How dare you? *Herbert: I am never changing my attitude! *punch the wall* *Aunt Arctic: *kick Herbert* *Herbert: It's over CEO. *punch Aunt Arctic* *Aunt Arctic: A director never lose a match. *punch Herbert* *Herbert: Ooh. Ahh! *scratch Aunt Arctic* *Aunt Arctic: Darn it. My suit. *Herbert: Claws, check. Fighting mode, check. Prey on the penguin, check. You're lunch now. *Aunt Arctic: Not without a drink. *use a toxic gun to shoot at Herbert* *Herbert: Gah! *grab the laser gun to shoot at Aunt Arctic* *Aunt Arctic: Let's see how your tricks go to the bottom of down under. *Herbert: More power. *charge up the gun to more lasers* *Aunt Arctic: Hmm. Bingo. *throw a gadget bomb at Herbert* *Herbert: Hey. That's not nice. *throw a gadget bomb at Aunt Arctic* *Aunt Arctic: *jump and kick Herbert* *Herbert: *grab Aunt Arctic* Got the plush! *Aunt Arctic: *bite Herbert's hand* *Herbert: *scream and drop Aunt Arctic* Aww. My paws. *Aunt Arctic: *spin kick on Herbert* *Herbert: *grab and roll Aunt Arctic over* *Aunt Arctic: Let go of me. *Herbert: You're finished. You're done. *Aunt Arctic: Watch this. *tickle Herbert* *Herbert: Ha! It tickles. Make it stop. *Aunt Arctic: Say freeze. *taser on Herbert* *Herbert: My fur. *Aunt Arctic: *push Herbert* *Herbert: Klutzy, Klepto, go find a way to cut her fins. *Klutzy and Klepto: *beating up a damaged Herbot* *Herbert: Not the MascBot. Her! Oh my gosh, you're all dumb. Stop learning some dumb crabs like you. *Aunt Arctic: They don't even answer. That's why Gary failed his invention on Klutzy nine years ago. *Herbert: Trying to steal my partner, huh? You cannot steal one of my crab friends. No more! *Aunt Arctic: They're sea creatures Herbert. Give it up already. *Herbert: I won't. *Aunt Arctic: Give it up now. *Herbert: *roar* (The mountain lab started to crack as the damaged Destructobot is about to fall into the ground, leading Klutzy and Klepto to run off) *Herbert: Klutzy, Klepto, don't go. I have another plan. *Aunt Arctic: Too late, you're done. *shoot a lightning shot at Herbert* *Herbert: Gah. Enough! *jump and grab Aunt Arctic down* *Aunt Arctic: Are you a pain in the neck? (Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal came to lift Destructobot and throw the robot to the ocean) *Herbert: Ah. Why it's bright? *Shadow Guy: Stop right there! *Herbert: Superheroes? Now i got a match for them. *Gamma Gal: *fight Herbert* *Herbert: *throw Gamma Gal* *Shadow Guy: *shoot shadow bombs at Herbert* *Herbert: *dodge the attack* *Shadow Guy: *punch Herbert's paws from blocking* *Herbert: *headbutts him, but it does nothing* *Shadow Guy: One more dodge. *Herbert: *punch Shadow Guy in the face* Son of a mask. *Gamma Gal: *power blast on Herbert* *Aunt Arctic: *set up his needle for shooting* You know when the secret weapon is ready. *Gamma Gal: *kick and punch Herbert* *Herbert: *slap Gamma Gal* *Gamma Gal: Hey, you can't slap girls. *Herbert: Oh yes i can. *slap Gamma Gal* *Gamma Gal: *grab Herbert's hand and slam him down* *Herbert: *bump Gamma Gal over* *Shadow Guy: *jump and smash Herbert* *Herbert: *choking* *Shadow Guy: This time, i won the fight. *Herbert: No you don't. *grab the toxic gun and shoot at Shadow Guy* *Aunt Arctic: *prepare his needle* Alright. Time to get the needle going. *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha. You can't beat me. I am supreme! *Aunt Arctic: Not so fast. *Herbert: What the? How are you still up? *Aunt Arctic: Game over! *shoot the toxic needle at Herbert* *Herbert: *dodge the needle as the needle breaks* *Aunt Arctic: Noooooo!!! *Herbert: *evil laugh* I dodge for real. Sorry director. The EPF is now over and Club Polar Bear is just the beginning. *Jet Pack Guy: *point his gun to Herbert's back* No it's not fur-brain. *Herbert: You're still here? *Jet Pack Guy: Hasta la vista. *shoot at Herbert* *Aunt Arctic: Jet, you came back. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry. Everyone is safe and sound. I finally got my hands on the polar bear. *Aunt Arctic: You shot him to death. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry. He's paralyzed for 24 hours. *Aunt Arctic: But you defeated him. *Jet Pack Guy: I know. I'm the hero this time. Ha ha ha. *Aunt Arctic: Jet, as a security guard, i owe you back for your medals. *Jet Pack Guy: I'll never let you down on a long-term mission. *Aunt Arctic: We have to recover the superheroes. Come on, we need to start packing up. *Jet Pack Guy: Right on my friend. (After Herbert's defeat, the island is celebrating the fate of Herbert P. Bear. Many penguins set up their boxes for moving day as the penguins started to clean up the damage from the Destructobot attack.) *Rory: If another group move in to the island, they're gonna buy it and make it a new community. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: That's how communities work. *Rory: They make it a good team. (At the Pet Shop, the Pet Shop Owner along with the Puffle Handler put the puffles in the cages as they started to clean up the store) *Puffle Handler: We're going to miss this place. *Pet Shop Owner: Good times. Look like the Puffle Hotel has been shut down because of all of this. (At the Stage, everything was empty and all costumes are stored in boxes) *Hector: Next year, a new world will face the island and someone is going to run the Stage like crazy, right? *Keeper of the Stage: *cuddle on Hector* (Cadence and the Penguin Band pack up all the CD disks at the Dance Club as the dance floor is turn off) *Cadence: Someone is going to have to buy the place and run it again if it happen. *Franky: Moving Day is hard as life is. *G Billy: Yeah man. We have to store all of our instruments into the cases. *Stompin' Bob: The Dance Club was fun to start with. We used to play our songs in here back then. We went from being country singers to rock stars. *Petey K: We changed the music genre a bit, right? *Franky: Of course we did. What could possibly go wrong with music? *Cadence: Nothing is wrong with music. *Penguin Band: *laughs* (The Coffee Shop Barista is serving coffee and cookies to everyone at the Coffee Shop) *Coffee Shop Barista: Everyone deserve a coffee and cookie. *Everyone: *cheers* *Cake: Whoa man. *Awesome: This is Awesome! (Smulley and Suneroo clean up the snow on the neighborhood) *Smulley: Look at the mess the big bot made. *Suneroo: It feel like a train wreck. But we made it possible to clean it all up. *Smulley: Clean jobs are just easy. (Bernie and Iggy play ball catch with their puffle Fluffy at the field) *Bernie: Catch Fluffy, catch. *throw the ball to Fluffy* *Fluffy: *catch the ball* *Iggy: There you go. *Bernie: Only a few more catches before we go. *Iggy: Yeah. Moving Day is hard for us to change our lives. (At the Igloo Owners Association, all boxes are stored before they take the boxes out into the ships) *Jangrah: All boxes are packed for the new island where our new studio will be held. *Roofhowse: Hey Jangrah. *Jangrah: Roofhowse, you made it just in time. *Roofhowse: I was just wondering if all of us could get like a jump-start. *Jangrah: You all deserve a jump-start for your kind. *Blizzard: I can relax my feet. *Sydmull: Now i can play Thin Ice on my phone. *Lorna: I love the sound of it. We're a great program together. (The Wilderness started to shine as Sam the Sasquatch get some sun from the skylight. At the Dojo, Sensei open the door to watch over the island as a bunch of penguins are ready to move.) *Sensei: Time will tell. When it's the day to move, a new home awaits. (Rockhopper is sailing the Migrator to the island with Yarr taking advantage in the deck) *Rockhopper: Yarr! Club Penguin Island is only a few miles away and we got everyone ready to get into the deck. *look at a picture of himself and Bambadee at the harbor* Don't worry Bambadee, we're bringing new people over to the new island and you'll get to meet a lot of new people there. (At the Ski Hill, Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal recover their health as the agents store all of their weapons to the boxes) *Rookie: Are we still going to continue the EPF when we move to the new island? *Gary: I guess we will. *Dot: The EPF will never shut down on us. *Aunt Arctic: Jet, are you ready to take the crabs to the ocean? *Jet Pack Guy: Yes. Time for the crabs to crawl back into the water. *Aunt Arctic: Let's go. (Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy walk into the beach where they place Klutzy and Klepto to the sand and the two crabs walk back into the ocean) *Aunt Arctic: Goodbye little crabs. *Jet Pack Guy: Stay out of trouble. *Aunt Arctic: Now that they're back into the ocean, the island is now into peaceful fins once again. *Jet Pack Guy: Do you think Herbert will be alone living on the island himself? *Aunt Arctic: Once we're gone, the whole island is his. *Jet Pack Guy: We're leaving now. We're tired of Herbert's old tricks and we can't stay in here that longer when the polar bear is around. *Aunt Arctic: After all the hard times and works, we found a new paradise on the other side. *Jet Pack Guy: It's going to be bigger than our old home. *Aunt Arctic: Don't forget to stay vigilant *Jet Pack Guy: Gotta step up and be on the hall of fame like all the well known agents on the planet. *Aunt Arctic: And although the road ahead is long... The EPF shall rise again. (The sun shines on sunset, ending the story on a high note) THE END Trivia *While not being set in the Crossover Omniverse Saga, the story connects to Moving Out and Saying Goodbye to the Old Island, even through the short is prior to the penguins moving out of the island and Gary and Rookie making a video on how they leave the island for good. *The Check Penguin from Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei made a cameo appearance in this story. Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions